User talk:Blue Butter
fam omg IDK IF YOU REMEMBER ME BUT ON MY OLD ACCOUNT I WAS LIVIATHEEMPRESS AND I REMEMBER YOU OMGGG WELCOME BACK <3 <3 <3 re: ok so basically there's a section here that deals with making talk bubbles <3 If you have more questions or you just want to rp, just hmu and I'll reply back as soon as I can. Welcome back <3 BUTTERNUT I JUST LOGGED ON BUT HIII DYOU REMEMBER ME I WAS CATTYTHEORCHID16 I MISSED YOUUUUUAHHHH ;-; WHERE HAST THOU BEEN?? Chat issues and Activity Chat issues... not sure that I can help you there. The only advice I'd know how to give is just try refreshing your page... because it works fine on my end, so I think it might be your computer? Activity... honestly it's been down lately, which is kind of a bummer. Idk where a lot of our user base is these days. There are a few of us who are pretty hardcore still trying to keep things alive, but chat is usually always dragging. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:22, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :Ministry stuff is approved by Alyssa since she RPs the Minister. Otherwise it would be approved by whichever Head of the Department your character has applied for (I'm not sure where they applied... I didn't look at it lol). I don't have much authority as a regular user, the only exception being St. Mungo's, since I RP the Head Healer. :P Sorry you can't get chat to work-- but I am here and active right now, so if you wanted to RP, we can always do that since it seems you can edit. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:39, March 5, 2018 (UTC) You aren't the first returning user to think that I'm still in charge. ;) Have no fear, I wasn't offended at all lol. I also have a fifth year Puff in Constanza Torres. I have a Ravenclaw Alumna a few years younger than yours, as well. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:49, March 5, 2018 (UTC) bless u ahh high school has been driving me into the ground but i somehow manage lol. hbu~? OO RP YES OFC my charas r listed here uwu once agai wELCOME BACK SMOL CHILD <3 re: i'm available now, if you wish :3 my characters are located here if you wish to take a look <3. but be warned that i'm also in school and like time is ??? but i'll try my hardest to post :3 omggg i remember felicity!!! i kinda wanna bring back her half-brother cloud lol but anywayyy omg i hope you're doing alright in college? (ok not to be a stalker or anything but like i see that you live in cali and i live in cali soo ��) that's totally ok to be busy i'm probs gonna be more busy in the weekends as well but i'm trying to get my activity! up~ okay so seunghyun is supposed to have a bf but my bf hasn't made him yet lol but as you said, anything goes c: i rly want my chars to get friends bc friends are always fun and i ??? at seunghyun's storyline. but if you want, i can start somewhere and link you? c: hi hi henlo idk if you remember me but a long long time ago three years ago, you were the first person to say hello to me and probably my first friend on here, we made a wiki that didnt last rip anyways, long intro, WELCOME BACK HOPE LIFE IS GR8 !!! hi idk if you remember me but this is red on a diff account <3 <3 IT'S SUPER GREAT TO SEE YOU BACK!! rp soon please hehe PAINTEDRED 11:26, March 5, 2018 (UTC) BITCH YOU LIVE BITCH YOU LIVE,,,,HOW ARE YOU??? WOW I'M THOROUGHLY SURPRISED :I just realized you might not remember. I'm Jaye!! I convinced you to make Felicity all those years ago. Please remember me. xD ::Okay, so Greg is an NPC, but his twin daughters are around. There's Teagan and Gwen Blake, and they just turned 10, if I'm remembering correctly? Might be 11. Anyways. Yeah!! I could bring Greg back, but I'm not leaning towards it, I don't think? I'm not sure. If the whole family comes back, I'd consider it, definitely, but... I don't know. nyoom KMF BLESS my babies need friends xD tsukki's the only one with a definite dib and i have to talk to libby abt lavi's dib but we can rp lavi n karsci bc she needs frens and tsukki can only speak japanese n korean xD RP I’m down for RPing his interview! Go ahead and post in her office :) ~ Thistle 21:39, March 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hogwarts Staffing To make a character a professor, you have to wait for summer to roll around. It's currently three or four OOC weeks away. Sign-ups will open here, where you can sign her up for any class you wish for her to give. :) p.s. how would you feel about popping into hat to discuss the blake family real quick? :Well, you're around three hours behind me. I usually get off at like 9:15 PM, so like 6:15 your time. Hey Just making sure you knew where our rp was cause if not, Covered Bridge. Also, I saw Kit and I reckon he’s pretty good. Hi Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:23, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I haven't rped Kamille in ahwhile so I'm thinking we should do her and Karsci. Have any ideas location wise? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:02, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good! Sure! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:27, March 8, 2018 (UTC) hihi posted at Die Blumenterrasse Constanza and Norchelle I'm not necessarily opposed to continuing... but truthfully, we're venturing into stuff that OOC I don't know much about. :P Constanza might IC, a bit but experimental stuff IC truly isn't my forte. Is it yours? :P If it is, by all means we can continue, you'll just have to take the lead. If not... maybe we say that it didn't work out and we can RP them somewhere else, since they might make good friends? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:00, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :Yep. I've been meaning to, and I've just been busy and exhausted xD So sorry. Feel free to start an RP for the girls in Hufflepuff somewhere. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:36, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Dude Up for an rp with Kit and Blake? Kit and Oak Hey! This is a bit random, but I noticed you've got Kit who's the older brother of one of my chars (Oak). So I was wondering if we could rp the two. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:37, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Cool! Do you think Kit may ever stop by Hogsmeade by chance. Because, if so, they could bump into eachother there. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:44, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Posted first, hope that's alright :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:58, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Would you... Like to RP again? I’m open for anyone and they’re all on my UMR section :) ~ Thistle 22:13, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Here Add a section with your name and characters/models you’re using at this time so it’s easy to keep track of activity, etc. And feel free to pick anyone! Alyss just had a baby, so she’ll want to show off her daughter, ya know? ~ Thistle 23:46, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Posted at the Leaky :) ~ Thistle 23:57, March 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: How about we take this... to my sandbox? Here ~ Thistle 06:35, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Re Hey! I'm fine with a school event as long as bcrats approve of what it is (idk if you already went to them and they said you need my approval for specific events or not xD) this is hella late but ofc! also v v late as well but i finally started the felicity/seunghyun rp here. *blows up from excitement* I would be so up for that. I could do either, making his brother or having one of my adult chars, which would be Scarlet Banriff, become his guardian, so what would you prefer? I’ve got one question, do you have any model ideas for his brother cause I don’t really? a concept an rp between your callum and my poppy!! :can you? :) also, if he needs friends, there's also this guy, this girl and this guy in his year! RE Just checked and no one is. I'm also thinking of using Rahart Adams so do you think he would be a good choice? re: merpppp i don't think my adult characters are in the position to be adopting kids but like when i read through the rp my heart rly broke for callum so i think i can create an older sibling? hehe if you're up for that <3 PAINTEDRED 11:30, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Callum’s brother So what are some basics about Callum’s brother I should know before I start writing him? Btw, we share the same birthday That sounds like something I could work with. Any names you thought of him having and age? Birthday buddies makes me cringe so much I’ll probably do like 19 or 20. And do those 6 people cringe when you call them birthday buddies? Karsci and Kamille Yeah, we definately should. I don't think Kamille has any stuff like that, but idk Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:35, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Uh, I can get on now for a little bit. Does that work? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:57, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey You still up for Kit and Violet getting together? Re Well, I never made her page but here's her forum, Forum:Violet Jenson The rp is at Carkitt Market let's do this then ^ nuff said. Where to? :That works. You can post first if you want to. :) Hello! Hello, I just saw that you wrote on my talk page and I wanted to thank you for taking the time to welcome me on board! Thank you for offering to help, at the moment I'm struggling with the bubbles actually... I'm trying to figure out how to edit one. But once I'm done with that, I would love to RP with you. SuperEllen05 (talk) 03:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC)